Goigoi
'Goigoi '''is a character from The Lion Guard. ''He is the mate of Rairai. Appearance Goigoi is a jackal with brown fur in a darker shade than his mate's. His back and tail tip are black, with four pale spots near his shoulder. His muzzle is long, with a few teeth protruding from his lower lip. Goigoi's ears are are both clipped, and his nose is dark brown. Personality Goigoi is shown to be greedy for food and fairly dimwitted. He has the same devious nature as Rairai, but he is a follower rather than a leader. He is fairly submissive to her, and loves to sleep. History The Kupatana Celebration Goigoi's son, Dogo, manages to fool the Lion Guard into inviting him into the Pride Lands. Goigoi's mate Rairai witnesses Dogo accomplish this, and eagerly turns to tell him. To her annoyance, Goigoi is sleeping, and Rairai resorts to hitting him with her paw, waking him abruptly. He indignantly tells her that he was sleeping, but Rairai dismisses this and explains to him that Dogo has tricked the Guard into inviting him into the Pride Lands, and begins to add that when one jackal is invited, they all are. Goigoi finishes her sentence for her, and goes to fetch his sons. Later, Goigoi and Rairai tail the Guard as they take Dogo to a hillside in the Pride Lands. Once the Guard has left, they reveal themselves to Dogo. Goigoi observes that "this place sure beats the Outlands" and gives a short laugh, licking his lips, causing Rairai to look at him disdainfully before continuing to speak to Dogo. At one point, Goigoi asks Rairai when "this Kupatana thing" will begin, and she replies that it will be a while before Kupatana starts. She adds that in the meantime, they should make themselves at home. The jackal pups do as Rairai said, choosing to sleep in the aardvarks' dens, much to the irritation of their former inhabitants. When Kion, Fuli, and Ono arrive to sort things out, Rairai and Goigoi approach them, and Rairai introduces themselves as Dogo's parents. Meanwhile, Goigoi is searching inside an aadvark den. He discovers a fruit and proceeds to eat it, angering the aardvarks even further. Kion asks which one of the jackal pups is Dogo, and Dogo approaches him cheerfully. Kion recalls that Dogo said he had no family, but Dogo protests, telling Kion that what he said specifically was that he was alone. Rairai adds that at the time, he had been. She assures Kion that it was all a misunderstanding, and he allows them to stay. Later, as the jackal family walks through the Pride Lands, Rairai decides that they should help themselves to more of the Pridelanders' "generosity". Dogo asks her if that will make Kion and the Guard mad, but Rairai explains that due to it being the day of Kupatana, they can do whatever they want. Goigoi confirms this mockingly, and Rairai then teaches Dogo and her family how to get their way. This results in a number of a number of Pridelanders angry at the jackals for stealing from them, but when the Guard arrives, Dogo and Rairai once again insist that it was a misunderstanding, and they are permitted to stay in the Pride Lands. Rairai even talks Kion into considering allowing the jackals at Kupatana. Goigoi is seen watching the Pridelanders before Kupatana begins. Rairai tells Goigoi that she's moved by all of the choices in prey, wondering where they'll begin. Goigoi simply decides to "dig in". When the Kupatana begins, the jackals attack, with Rairai in the lead and Dogo at her side. The Lion Guard moves into action to stop the predators. Goigoi attacks the elephants, but is foiled by Fuli. He is no match for the cheetah's speed, and ends up crashing into a tree as he tries to escape her. Kion tells the jackals that they are going back to the Outlands. Rairai tries to talk her way out of it once more, but Simba roars angrily at her, and the jackal family flees. Family *Rairai: Mate *Dogo: Son Quotes Appearances Trivia *Goigoi's name means 'sluggish' or 'slow' in Swahili *At the end of Jackal Style, Goigoi is seen missing parts of his body, including his muzzle, flank, and hind legs. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Series Characters Category:Outlanders Category:Jackals Category:Antagonists Category:Parents